wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Lea Burchill
)|birth_place = Lüneburg, Lower Saxony, West Germany|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Los Angeles, California|billed = Chelsea, England|trainer = Jon Ryan Mark Sloan Alex Shane|debut = February 11, 2008|released = April 22, 2010|image = }}Katarina Leigh Waters is a German-born English professional wrestler She also had a stint in WWE under the ring name Katie Lea Burchill. Career WWE Debut and championship pursuits (2008–2009) Waters made her television debut on 11 February's Raw (airing on tape delay from the previous week) as the on-screen sister of fellow FWAalumnus Paul Burchill, becoming Katie Lea Burchill. The two originally displayed early signs of a gimmick based around incest with Paul using the catchphrase "whatever Katie wants, Katie gets", but owing to the WWE changing its television rating to PG (Parental Guidance) later that year, the incest indications stopped. At WrestleMania XXIV, Lea was one of the lumberjills in the Playboy BunnyMania Match, in which Beth Phoenix and Melina defeated Maria and Ashley. After appearing alongside Burchill on WWE Heat, Lea made her in-ring television debut on 28 April episode of Raw defeating Super Crazy in an intergender Handicap Match along with Burchill. On 19 May, on Raw, she had a confrontation with the Women's Champion, Mickie James where she insinuated James had used her relationship with John Cena to sleep her way to success. Two weeks later, Lea teamed up with Beth Phoenix in a winning effort defeating James and Melina, in which she pinned James. On 16 June episode of Raw, Lea and Burchill defeated James and Mr. Kennedy in a mixed tag team match, where Lea pinned James a second time, thus earning a title shot At the Night of Champions pay-per-view, Lea challenged Mickie James for the WWE Women's Championship but was unsuccessful in capturing the title. On 14 July episode of Raw, Lea once again challenged James for the Women's Championship, but was unsuccessful. After she and her brother beat James and Kofi Kingston, she received another chance at James' title in August but failed to win. She closed out the year by appearing tag team matches, regularly teaming with Jillian Hall. On the last Raw of the year, she made her final appearance in a battle royal to determine the next challenger for the Women's Championship, which was ultimately won by Melina. Brand switches and departure (2009–2010) Two days later, on 30 December, it was revealed that Lea and Burchill had been moved to the ECW brand, but failed to make an impression with Burchill losing to continue DJ Gabriel's winning streak. Going into 2009, Lea made a better impact in her ECW on Sci Fi debut with a win against Gabriel's partner Alicia Fox. However, the Burchills lost a tag team match against Gabriel and Fox the following week. On 5 April 2009, she competed in the 25-Diva Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXV, but the match was won by Santina Marella. Lea wrestled again in July 2009 against the newly drafted Bella Twins. First facing Nikki, Katie took the advantage but Nikki swapped places with her twin sister, fooling both Katie and the referee, causing Katie to lose. Two weeks later on WWE Superstars, the twins made the same switch in reverse order after the referee could not differentiate between the two and Lea lost again. From August towards the end of 2009, Paul became embroiled in a rivalry with backstage interviewer Gregory Helms, over whether he was also in-ring performer The Hurricane. They agreed to settle the matter in a match on 17 November episode of ECW, which saw Hurricane's mask put up against Burchill's career on the ECW brand. Despite many attempts, Paul could not secure the pin and subsequently lost the match, resulting in both he and Katie Lea leaving ECW. The following week on ECW, Katie Lea and Paul, now sporting masks and calling themselves The Beautiful Nightmare and The Ripper, respectively, appeared in a backstage segment with General Manager Tiffany and asked for a contract, which Tiffany said they would receive if The Ripper could defeat The Hurricane the next week on ECW. However, The Ripper was unmasked by Hurricane and subsequently defeated in their match, resulting in Katie and Burchill remaining off ECW. On 11 January 2010, Lea moved back to the Raw brand without her brother Paul Burchill, by competing in a first round tournament match for the vacant Divas Championship but lost to Eve Torres. At the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, Katie Lea teamed up with Maryse, Natalya, Hall, and Alicia Fox in a losing effort to the team of Kim, Kelly Kelly, Eve Torres, and The Bella Twins. On 26 February, Paul was formally released by WWE leaving Katie to appear on her own, but she was released from her WWE contract two months later, on 22 April. Acting career Waters has acted in several films. She has had roles in such films as Amanda & The Guardian, 24 Hours in Vegas, and playing a special forces operative in the upcoming zombie apocalypse thriller, Redcon-1. She also had a recurring role on Emergency: L.A. as police officer Dana Lewis. Since 2011, she has also served as a horror host of Katarina's Nightmare Theater, a line of DVD editions for vintage cult horror films released by Scorpion Releasing. Personal life Waters was born and raised in West Germany (which later became Germany after reunification) before relocating to England to attend university. Waters graduated with a Bachelor of Arts with honours in film and drama. She is fluent in both English and German. As well as wrestling, Waters had a small career in film, directing the British independent film Welcome To Hell and acting in Utopian Pictures' Tough Justice as Tara Hunt and as "Stripper #1" in TVyouno.com film 24 Hours in Las Vegas, Zoe in Go Green, Valerie in Bad Pixel and as the Serpent Queen in the 2012 film Amanda and the Guardian, which was never released. Waters also appears, along with Shelly Martinez, in the music video for "Miss Outta Control" by Electrolightz. Her biggest influence in the wrestling world is Kevin Nash. As well as film, Waters has made some small television appearances. She appeared full nude on stage on NAKED COMEDY at the CAP THEATER. She also appeared on the pilot showcase programme Comedy Lab in 2002. Her role saw her performing wrestling moves during Karma Chameleon, as sung by the then relatively unknown Russell Brand. In 2003, she appeared on an episode of Fort Boyard under her ringname Nikita. As she was appearing in the Frontier Wrestling Alliance at the time, her teammates included Doug Williams, Paul Burchill and World Association of Wrestling's Sweet Saraya. Waters favorite's are wrestlers Jonny Storm, Darren Burridge, Alex Shane, television shows La Femme Nikita and Smallville, Waters also cited that "I am totally obsessed with Lex Luthor". Waters has studied film and drama for three years. Category:WWE Alumni Category:2008 Debuts Category:2010 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:German Divas Category:English Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:ECW Divas Category:Universe Era Category:Managers/Valets